The Finer Feelings
by MikeSinian68
Summary: Their relationship has gotten rocky. Jake leaves his life behind as a final stand for change, not expecting to reconcile with Chance. Will a reunion ever be in order? Rated M for slash/yaoi/m-m and language. Don't like, don't read. Partially rewritten. Chapter 2 of 7. {Placed on hold until further notice.}
1. Fallout

**Title: The Finer Feelings**

**Author: MikeBlazeSinian**

**Rating: M (Slash, Yaoi, M/M, Language)**

**Summary: Their relationship has gotten rocky. Jake leaves his life behind as a final stand for change, not expecting to reconcile with Chance. Will a reunion ever be in order? Inspired by each song on Kylie Minogue's 1991 album _Let's Get To It. _For one, the title is a direct reference to the final single, "Finer Feelings."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _SWAT Kats_. It is owned by Hanna-Barbera and its subsidiaries. The themes are being used for my own enjoyment and no profit is being made in the process.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fallout

"Razor!" T-Bone said as he leaped out of the TurboKat. "That's three times now!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you want to fuck the Red Lynx," Razor said, following his partner to their lockers.

"I'm not the one with the 'amazing' aim," T-Bone said. "You and I both know that you could have taken the Red Lynx out!" He whipped his locker open. "Now he's free to cause hell for a fourth time, Razor!"

"Goes both ways, furball," Razor said, removing his flight suit and helmet, but leaving his bandana on. "I'm not the one with pristine control over the TurboKat."

T-Bone sighed. "You're right on that one," he said as he stripped down, including his bandana. "Still, too much of a good thing, it's still too much."

Razor and Chance glared at each other's naked forms. "Hey, Razor," Chance said, stepping closer. "I have a real good way to settle this; right here, right now." His grin grew wider than Razor had ever seen before.

A couple of minutes later, Razor hurled the first punch at Chance, which the latter chose to accept, falling back into the lockers. "Come on, Chance," Razor said, dodging a return kick. "Can't you do better?"

A little sore in his shoulders, Chance returned the favor. However, Razor lessened the blow with an X-block. "I beat your ass at this nine times out of ten," Chance said, launching a one-two punch at Razor's head.

Razor ducked out of the way and responded with a dual-footed kick to Chance's midsection. Though this time, the tabby saw it coming, and kicked back at the same time. Both Kats sent themselves flying towards the side walls of the hangar.

While Chance emerged unscathed, Razor's head slammed against the wall. Recumbent, he rubbed his eyes and saw red. He brushed a paw down the side of his head, only to see his paw coated in blood. "That ended quickly," Razor said as he removed his bandana and let loose a stream of blood.

"Jake?" Chance asked, looking at the slit on the cinnamon tom's head. "Are you doing alright?"

Jake pushed himself up with support from the wall. "Remind me never to do _that_ again," he said, a little unstable.

Chance leaned forward and caught Jake as he fell forward. "It's all up to us to live and learn on that one," he said. He grew the same grin that had made Jake nervous before.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, looking up at Chance. A moment later, he felt a warm, sticky mass protrude his rear. Pain shot through him as Chance tore his opening apart. Jake let out a low growl when he closed around Chance's cockhead. "Why are you doing this?"

"Who won the sparring match?" Chance asked, roughly pushing further into Jake. The warmth around his shaft coaxed a lustful snarl out of his throat. "Wasn't you!"

"Chance," Jake said, wincing at the growth of his third leg. "Do you really think this is the best way to blame me?"

"We sparred, we talked," Chance said, arching his back and licking Jake's cockhead. "What else can we do?" He then took Jake's mast into his mouth, working it with his tongue. He began to thrust his hips, heaven all throughout his body.

Jake's breath had already run short. "We can always ask Mike," he said in between breaths, softly humping the cauldron that has been working him with an erection so hard that it pained him to have it.

Chance paused. "He can't possibly help," he said, Jake's sex still in his mouth. "He's not in a relationship." He thrusted all the way into the cinnamon tom and set a steady pace, and continued to bob his head, working the pre out of his partner, a deep growl escaping his mouth.

Jake attempted to focus on getting away from Chance, but his thought process was focused only on his groin area. Feeling his climax approaching, he whined and thrusted into Chance's mouth. He couldn't hold it in once Chance's assault hit his prostate, and he thrusted deep into Chance's mouth, almost choking the tabby, and let out a loud scream as he set his massive load free. As a response, the tabby bit down on his cock, an intense euphoria taking over for a moment as blood mixed with seed.

Chance swallowed every last drop, and thrusted quicker into Jake. He hit the cinnamon tom's prostate several more times, then the heat got to him. He pushed Jake up and let out a loud growl as he unloaded his fire into the cinnamon tom. He spit the bleeding cock out of his mouth, finishing his growl. "Thought you remembered that the scent of blood gets me real hot, hm?" He asked as he pulled out.

A steady stream of Chance's essence flowed from Jake's rear. "Most painful sex, ever!" He said, walking towards the ladder and spilling the fluids everywhere.

"Wasn't meant to be," Chance said, getting dressed in his mechanic's attire. "I just wanted to-"

"Bullshit!" Jake said, making his way up the ladder. "You know that's not what you wanted to do!" He ascended through the door above, still naked, leaving Chance in the hangar.

A couple of minutes, Chance ran into Jake as the cinnamon tom left the bedroom, dressed in running pants and a t-shirt, suitcase in paw. "I'm the fuck out of here," Jake said.

"Oh, so now you're not going to take responsibility for your actions?" Chance asked, pushing Jake into the garage bay. "Fucking kitten."

"No way in hell I can make this work!" Jake said, walking into the open. "See you in hell, Furlong!"

"Suit yourself!" Chance said. "I can do better without you!" With that, Jake disappeared from sight.

Jake made his way to MegaKat City Airports, ignoring all of the hassle on the way. "I need a new life, and I know just where I can start," he said to himself, the airport getting closer.

Jake entered the lobby. "What can I get for you, sir?" The receptionist asked.

"A one way trip to Talladega Municipal Airport," Jake said, pulling out his money.

* * *

**So, that's Chapter 1 of the long-awaited "Finer Feelings." Gosh, I had so much fun writing this, hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. All reviews, except for flames, are welcome.**

**Oh, one more thing. I need someone to critique the sex scene. I've never written a real one before (The one in "Thoughts of a Shambled Kittenhood" wasn't a real sex scene, it was Chance/Mike mutual masturbation, so I'm not counting it.), and need all the advice I can get. There will be another one at the end of this story, and want to make sure it's as perfect as possible.**


	2. Imminent Failure?

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _SWAT Kats_. It is owned by Hanna-Barbera and its subsidiaries. The themes being used are for my own enjoyment and no profit is being made in the process. I do, however, own Mike.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Imminent Failure?

"We're going green this time," a voice said over Mike's in-car radio.

As the field approached the restart box, Mike's mind reeled with the possibility of winning his first Talladega race in ten years. "Come on, five more laps," the voice said, Mike flooring the gas pedal.

Mike hammered onto the backstretch. Just one of the many places he loved, feeling the body of the car rumble against his own, the safety harness placing him in bondage as he jerks the wheel into turns 3 and 4, the banking throwing him nearly sideways. Then he used the dropoff of such banking to steal the lead coming to four laps to go.

"Go outside the 595," Mike's spotter said in turn 1. "Little further,...more...clear!" Mike secured the inside line on the backstretch. He couldn't help but beam with happiness knowing a victory was within his grasp.

But all was not joyous. "There's a slow 88 ahead," Mike's spotter said as Mike came out of turn 4. He slowed coming across the line as the 88 spun out in front of him. "Careful, Mike," his spotter said, "more where that came from, bud."

Mike swerved around one, though wasn't completely focused and T-Boned another. The car hurled him forward into his safety harness, cutting into his shoulders as the car rolled to a stop. "Yup, we're done," he said as he removed his safety gear, lowered the window net, and exited the demolished car.

Mike gathered on the turn 2 grass with nineteen other drivers caught up in the wreck. Though one face looked a bit out-of-place. He ran over to the unknown Kat, and almost dashed back. "Jake?" He asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to speak with-" Jake started.

"In the infield of the speedway?" Mike yelled, the ambulance arriving to take him to the infield care center. "How did you even get here?"

"I spent all the reserve money from the salvage yard," Jake sighed, following Mike into the ambulance. "Paid the speedway $3,000 saying I came to watch the finish."

Mike then cringed at the overpowering odor of sex wafting from Jake. "Give me just a little more time," he groaned, seeing a massive scab on the side of Jake's head for the first time. "I need to get checked out. Then, we'll talk."

Twenty minutes and three green-white-checkered finishes later, Mike left the infield care center, returning to his hauler with Jake. "Ugh," Mike said as his pit crew pulled the hauler out of the garage. "Where to start?" The truck remained silent. "Oh. I just have to say, this is really out of character for you Jake. I know you can manage your finances better than that, and I've never seen you this desperate. Something serious must have happened."

"What was your first clue?" Jake asked, gazing at the floor of the cab. "Chance and I are through."

Mike found himself thoroughly dumbfounded. "I'm missing something here," he said, blood collecting at the surface of his face for having to ask, "what made it happen?"

"First, to make things a hell of a lot easier for both of us," Jake said, sliding closer to Mike. He whispered in his ear, "I'm Razor and Chance is T-Bone."

Mike stared at Jake at the same moment the truck rolled to a stop. "Okay, bud," he said. "You gotta give me time to process that one!" He rubbed the moisture off of his eyelids. 'I sure hope Chance is doing alright.'

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Chance propped a mop up on the wall, finished cleaning the gallons of seed and urine that had been left on the hangar floor. "Whew, that was nice," he panted, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, and putting his pants back on.

Suddenly, the klaxon sounded and Chance responded. "Yes, Ms. Briggs?" 'Ten bucks says it's the Red Lynx, again.'

"The Red Lynx is stealing even more utilities from the Enforcers!" Callie's voice yelled through the speaker. "Pretty soon, you'll be our only line of defense, please hurry!"

"On my way!" Chance exclaimed before rushing to the lockers and changing into his SWAT Kat uniform. "Fourth fucking time for this, I _need_ to get it right!"

Within moments, T-Bone had the TurboKat down the runway and into the skies of MegaKat City. Though the Red Lynx was not visible. "Can't hide from me that easily," T-Bone sneered as he loaded the heat scanner.

A temperature depression below Enforcer HQ came across as a massive red flag to T-Bone. "Let's see if old Ghost Pilot takes the bait," he said, flying towards HQ.

Seizing the opportunity, Red Lynx flew upwards, at which point T-Bone flew away from Enforcer HQ. "Take this!" He said, firing a missile backwards from the auxiliary weapons panel.

Though it wasn't meant to be. "Well, let's try a different position, shall we?" T-Bone asked himself as a building exploded behind him.

His stomach dropped, knowing the lives that were lost in that one error. He jerked the TurboKat upwards into the clouds, flying upside-down for a moment as he configured another missile. A band of sweat formed under his bandana as he aimed for the Red Lynx after dropping back down behind him, right-side up. "Something good's gotta happen now," T-Bone said as he released the missile.

And into the open ocean below it went. The Red Lynx doubled back, causing T-Bone to throw the TurboKat upwards again. "Man," he said, suddenly scared for his own well-being. "If you were with me now, SureShot!"

Red Lynx pursued T-Bone, leaving outrunning as the only option for the SWAT Kat, since the stash of usable missiles had just run dry.

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 2 of "The Finer Feelings." Just to mention, Mike's not useless yet, it's just that Jake telling him he was a SWAT Kat overloaded him temporarily. He'll be giving good advice next chapter! And what will happen to T-Bone? Find that out, too!**

**Please review, though not with a flame.**


End file.
